


The Twister Incident

by EmptyIceCreamContainer



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Peterick, Valentine's Day, rating M just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyIceCreamContainer/pseuds/EmptyIceCreamContainer
Summary: Pete thought Naked Twister was a good idea for Valentine's Day.  It wasn't.  Answer to the prompt "Pete and Patrick playing naked Twister, trying to make it a very sexy experience...but one of them gets a really bad leg cramp and has to stop the game."





	The Twister Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> Can't believe I'm actually posting this one. Also, what is it with me writing holiday-themed fics only AFTER the holiday in question has passed?
> 
> This is set some time pre-hiatus.

It was Valentine’s Day, dinner was over, and what did that mean?  Awesome Valentine’s sex!  But, in Pete’s mind, he and Patrick couldn’t just go off to the bedroom and fuck.  That would be too normal; how would that be different from any other sexy evening?  No, for Valentines there needed to be something extra sexy and extra fun.  And what was the first thing that came to mind with that vaguely related to both of those categories?

 

Twister.  _Naked_ Twister.

 

After all, the game was notoriously physical and one of the easiest ways to get _really_ close to someone you liked, if you were an awkward high schooler.  Of course, he and Patrick were now in their twenties, and a couple to boot, so he had to introduce the extra naked dimension to bring it up to date.  At least, that’s how it made sense to him.  He had this all planned in advance; he even had a playlist set up that went from playful Twister music (well, his interpretation of it anyways) to sexy smooth jazz to “effortlessly” transition the mood.  As he planned his Valentine’s activities, it never really occurred to Pete to rethink whether Naked Twister would actually be a good choice.

 

So that’s how he ended up nakedly twisted around Patrick with sparkly conga music playing in the background.  It wasn’t the fun kind of being nakedly twisted around Patrick either; it was more “I’m not sure if my arm is supposed to be able to bend that way and it’s weirding me out even more because my dick’s out and I’m vulnerable.”  They’d gotten stuck this way quickly too, long before the music could go from playful to sexy.  His initial pleasant surprise that Patrick had agreed to this was quickly turning into wishing Patrick had called out Pete’s stupid, stupid plan.

 

Of course, just when Pete thought it couldn’t get any worse for him, it did.  His leg, wedged in the weird position it was, cramped _hard_.  One of those cry-out-in-pain and curl-into-a-ball leg cramps that temporarily blinds you to your surroundings.  He inelegantly collapsed on top of Patrick, sending them both to the mat with a thud.

 

Patrick gave a squeak of surprise and subsequent “What the hell?” as he rolled out from under Pete.  “Are you alright?”

 

Pete could only awkwardly gesture to his leg, curling over in pain.  To his great relief, Patrick moved and started massaging his leg, helping to work out the cramp.

 

“You realize that was a stupid move, right Pete?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Let’s get you over to the couch.”

 

They managed to get Pete to the couch, leg no longer so severely cramped, but still in enough pain to not be able to move it properly.  Patrick graciously went to go get some pain relief cream from the bathroom, and Pete at least tried to enjoy the view of Patrick’s bare ass as he left.

 

Patrick returned wearing shorts, but with the pain relief cream in hand—a real mixed bag for Pete, there.

 

“If you knew this was stupid, why didn’t you stop me?” Pete asked as Patrick helped him work the pain relief cream into the sore muscles.

 

“It’s Valentine ’s Day and it’s… _you_.  I figured this was something special for you or something.”

 

“It…sort of was.  I was hoping it would set the tone for some bomb-ass sex afterwards.”

 

“Well if you want, we can still-”

 

“That’s a no, unfortunately,” Pete morosely declined as he assessed the state of his leg.  The muscle was definitely pulled and would probably be feeling sore for the next few days.  While he theoretically _could_ still have sex, moving even slightly the wrong way would send pain shooting down his leg again and that would be quite the mood killer.

 

They ended up watching cheesy movies on TV for the rest of the evening, absolutely roasting the flat characters and nonsensical plots together.  It wasn’t a bad Valentine’s, just very different from what Pete had planned.  During a commercial break, he started a new mental list: “board games that can involve nudity but not make me pull my leg.”  He needed to be ready for next year.


End file.
